


Want and Recieve

by Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby



Series: The King and The Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Denying True Feelings, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Multi, Steve Rogers the Pusher, T'Challa's Awesome NYC Loft, post Cap 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby/pseuds/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky plops down on the kitchen’s stool and slumps. Steve’s got him there. Fuck, he didn’t know he was being so damn….obvious about it. Bucky just hated all the attention that comes with your friends knowing you have a crush, especially his friends. These people never let you live anything down. But, the problem is he’s 99 percent sure T’challa doesn’t even think of him anymore than the person that he yanked off a motorcycle. He’s sure T’challa doesn’t even think of him at all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want and Recieve

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I've done it again! I love them so much and they're so cute. I can't resist. This one is more angsty tho so beware. You might want tissues.

Bucky didn’t think he would care this much about T’challa. The guy fought him every chance he got for crying out loud. There would be no reason for him to pipe up when Steve threw a newspaper on his chest and nudged his legs off the couch.

“T’challa’s visiting soon.” Bucky raised one eyebrow at Steve, who gave him a half smile. Bucky rolled his eyes at him and continued to skim the paper. He tried to not care about T’challa visiting but something inside of him was bubbling. He decided to not label it as nerves but rather…...surprise. Yeah, that was less intriguing.

“I don’t care, Steve.” Bucky propped his feet up on Steve’s lap. But, the blonde sighed and pushed them off, then yanked the paper out of Bucky’s hands.

“Hey, I was-”

“Bucky. You can’t keep swallowing your feelings. It’s not healthy and not recommended by your psychologist. I just...want you to be happy.” Gosh, Bucky hated when Steve did this. Always acting as an advisor for others when he has his own problems. It pissed Bucky off when Steve always put people above himself. Not only did Bucky not need Steve to put himself last, he also didn’t need Steve telling him what’s best for him. Bucky had enough of people doing that for him in his lifetime.

“Steve, stop, I don't need this talk from you. I don’t care about him, okay? Can you just let me not care in peace? Gosh!” Bucky stomped out of the living room and kept it up all the way into the kitchen, with Steve following closely behind. He knew the argument wasn’t over with Steve. That little shit pushes, and pushes, and pushes until he gets something out of you. He only loved that trait of Steve on missions.

“If you didn’t care about him, you wouldn’t keep asking Sharon about when he’s gonna visit.”

“How do you-”

“She tells me everything, Bucky. Especially things pertaining to you. Every time someone just mentions his name, you wanna know what they’re talking about. I also hear,” Steve slowly inched his way towards Bucky, keeping his eyes squinted and his tone intrusive, “you’re always talking about how hot he is to Natasha. Again, Nat tells me everything. Don’t deny that you have a crush on him, Bucky. It’s not good for you.”

Bucky plopped down on the kitchen’s stool and slumped. Steve’s got him there. Fuck, he didn’t know he was being so damn…obvious about it. Bucky just hated all the attention that comes with your friends knowing you have a crush, especially his friends. These people never let you live anything down. But, the problem is he’s 99 percent sure T’challa doesn’t even think of him any more than the person that he yanked off of a motorcycle. He’s sure T’challa doesn’t even think of him at all…

“Okay, Steve. I care about him but, what if he doesn’t care about me?” Steve’s expression immediately changed from stern to soft. He bent down to get in front of Bucky and smooth the stray hairs away from his face, seeing the tears glossing over his steely blue eyes. He hated to admit that Bucky was right to think that. He had no way of knowing if T’challa even felt any amount of feelings for him. And Bucky was always running thin of hope.

“Then, you pick yourself up and move on. It happens all the time, Buck. You grow from it. Just, try please. You joke about wanting to love someone else other than, and I quote, 'this blonde old geezer.'” Bucky smirked at the old joke, “ This could be your chance to. Please don’t let this fade away. Don’t live with that regret.” Bucky nodded and picked his head up. He blinked away his unfallen tears to make Steve worry less.

“I won’t, Steve. I promise.” Steve nodded and pulled his best friend into a hearty hug. Bucky squeezed Steve tighter, making him know that he wanted him there during the process. To even see his triumph or heartbreak. He wanted Steve close.

“Good?” Bucky nodded and pulled away from Steve’s warm hold, “Okay. He’s gonna be at the tower in a week. Tell him then, yeah?”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Bucky tried his best to not be awkward. But it wasn’t easy, especially when T’challa was literally one of the best-looking guys Bucky had ever laid eyes upon. Every time Bucky tried to hold his promise to Steve and tell T’challa how he felt, Bucky forgot all thoughts and just stared at him. He was lucky T’challa never noticed but it was embarrassing to have Nat teasing him afterwards.

But, today was his last chance to speak up since T’challa was leaving tomorrow.

 

Steve leaned against the bathroom’s doorway, staring at Bucky with scrunched eyebrows. Bucky glanced at him while squeezing toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

“What?” Bucky asked, turning his full attention to Steve who was relentless in his Bucky watching. Steve wore a frustrated expression on his face and Bucky immediately knew what Steve thinking. He was going to give Bucky a lecture in 3, 2...

“You too scared to talk to T’challa or something? Bucky, we literally had that whole talk and you’re gonna back out now. He’s leaving tomorrow!” Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve and started to brush his teeth, his intended task at hand. Steve just kept pushing because that’s what Steve does.

“If you don’t tell him, Buck. I will and you know I will.”

Bucky side-eyed Steve and continued brushing.

“Okay, I guess I'm gonna tell T’challa myself.” Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Steve, you’re not gonna…”

“Oh yes, I am…...Hello? Hey, T’challa. I have something to you.” Fuck! Bucky spat out the remaining tooth paste in his mouth before tackling Steve to the ground and trying to take the phone out of his hand. Steve held his arm out of Bucky’s reach but Bucky just yanked Steve’s arm towards him and knocked the phone out of Steve’s hand. They both looked at each as the Samsung skidded across the floor.

“Hello? Steve, what’s going on?” Bucky punched Steve in the stomach, knocking him to the ground before sprinting over to Steve’s phone.

“Nothing. Steve was gonna say that he thinks you’re really cool. Okay, bye.” Bucky hung up the phone before Steve could even get off the ground.

“Bucky!”

“Shut up, Steve. I’m gonna talk to him later. Jeez.” Steve, holding his stomach, gave Bucky a small smile. He was satisfied. Thank God! Steve would finally get off his back.

But, his nerves weren't settled for tonight.

* * *

 

Bucky decided to meet up with T’challa at the king's loft in the city. One, it's pretty nice from what he’d heard from Nat. And two, he didn’t want Steve there no matter how much he loves the guy. This was something he didn’t need help with.

Bucky knocked on the loft’s door 3 times and waited for T’challa to open up. It didn’t take that long for T’challa to come to the door, which wasn’t great for Bucky since his heart was beating out of his chest.

“Hello, Bucky. You’re early.” Bucky could barely breathe because of what T'challa was wearing. Or rather, not wearing. A towel was wrapped around his waist, putting his abs and pecs on full display. The guy was built. No wonder he kicked Bucky's ass so well. And Bucky wouldn't mind if he did it again. T’challa eyes looked Bucky up and down, before settling on Bucky’s eyes which were nowhere focused.

“Um, yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Come in.” T’challa gave Bucky one last look before leaving the doorway and stalking to his bedroom. Bucky caught his breath and stepped into the loft. He finally understood the good review he’d gotten from Nat. The loft contained polished wood floors with expensive furniture he’d only ever seen in magazine articles. There were cultural paintings everywhere that he couldn’t recognize. Bucky noticed a mask, made out of metal, that looks oddly familiar to him. Maybe he’d recognize it if he-

“Don’t touch that. It’s really old and...important. Please, have a seat on the couch.” T’challa, thankfully but not really, had a shirt and form-fitting pants on this time.

Fuck.

“Oh, sorry,” Bucky muttered as he's ushered to the couch. But, he couldn’t deny he was thinking about what would have happened if he had touched it.

“So,” T’challa grabbed the bottle of wine that Bucky didn’t even know was there and pulled out the cork. He made eye contact with Bucky as he poured a glass for himself and Bucky, “you said you wanted to talk. I guess it’s urgent since you sounded so nervous on the phone.’”

Bucky nodded and picked up his glass. Red wine, his least favorite of them all. But, he took a sip anyway.

Gosh, he couldn’t believe how good it tasted.

“Oh yeah! Ha, um, yeah. I, um, promised Steve that I’d, um, tell you. I'm really...sorry, I’m stalling.”

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to be nervous, Bucky.” T'challa gave him a grin that literally made his stomach feel like he was on a Booster ride.

He knew he wasn’t going to get through this if he talking face to face with T’challa.

So, he set his glass of wine down and started to pace around T’challa’s living room.

“Um, okay. Remember when we were at that conference room alone and we apologized to each other for fighting?” Bucky asked, vigorously moving to each side of the living room. T’challa stared at him with concern.

“Yes?”

“And that time, after that battle, you patted me on the back after I had a breakdown?”

“Bucky, I do not see the point in-”

“I have a point, I swear. I’m trying to say that...I couldn’t help…falling for you after that. I didn’t think you cared after we apologized to each or even now. But, I promised Steve to tell you the truth and I wanna be true to him and myself.” Bucky nearly collapsed after spilling all that truth. But, he felt a relief he hadn’t felt ever before. At this point, he didn’t care if T’challa didn’t feel the same way. He just cared that he didn’t have to live with keeping his want bottled up anymore.

He didn’t notice T’challa was behind him until he heard him speak.

“You’ve felt that way the whole time and you didn’t tell me?”

“Well, I’ve been building up the courage. It’s not even for me to just put my feelings out there. Especially when you look like a fucking fitness model.” T’challa chuckled and stepped up to Bucky, pulling Bucky into him.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” T’challa whispered, his lips brushing Bucky’s slightly.

“I’m waiting for it,” T’challa smiled before slotting his lips over Bucky’s and truly kissing him.

Bucky felt lighter than he did before. He never wanted to stop feeling this way ever.

 

Bucky never made it home that night and for once, Steve was happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have been so lovely with comments and kudos. I hope y'all continue being lovely :)


End file.
